


Life Is Good

by kinggeraldine (softsana)



Series: Donald & Oompa [2]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, wacky hijinks, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsana/pseuds/kinggeraldine
Summary: Donald has had a rough day and just wants to relax. Unfortunately for him, the wacky hijinks at the White House never stop!basically, i still have no integrity.





	Life Is Good

donald had just had a very difficult day. who knew being the president was so much work? he needed to relax and find his oompa. 

'melania have you seen oompa?' asked donald, as he saw his former wife walking down the hall.

she scoffed, and continued walking.

donald knew the divorce had been hard for her, but he thought that now she was with his daughter and long time crush ivanka, she would soften up. but, in his heart, he knew that some people would never be able to accept having a 'first oompa of the usa'. 

he tried not to let the blatant discrimination affect him, and continued on his quest.

he checked the bedroom, the sex dungeon, the cells where he kept the three year old who ran his twitter, and all the cupboards (the oompa was only 3'7 after all).

even more stressed, depressed, and oppressed than before, he began to aimlessly stroll the halls. 

'achoo, achoo' he heard.

'achoo, achoo'.

he would recognize those nasally sneezes anywhere.

they were coming from the oval office.

'thats strange' thought don don. 'i was just in there'.

he opened the door and poked his head in.

'oompa?' he called.

'don don?' replied a meek voice.

donald walked in further to see a small orange foot sticking out from behind his desk. he rushed to the oompa's side to find him tied up. 

'my darling, who did this to you?' asked donny, all choked up.

'it- it was- mel-melania' croaked oompa.

'but why?' cried donno.

'i don't know, maybe she is jealous of our love.'   
'of course she is, dearest, we're soulmates, who wouldn't be jealous'.

'can you untie me' begged the oompa.

donald began to untie the ropes. when he was done, he pushed his meaty, masculine hands under the oompa and lifted it up, carrying it out of the office and to their room. 

'we've both had an eventful day, my sweet, let us rest' said the oompa, as donald lay him down gently on the bed.

'yes, dear, of course' donald said as he lay next to the oompa.

life may be stressful for the president, but it was good.

*******************************************

several hours later, the oompa heard shuffling.

'hey, hey, oompa? are you awake?' 

'what is it? are you okay?'

'yes, i'm fine, but did you know that the US military spends $42 million on erectile disfunction pills for the troops?'

'hm, wow, better ban trans people from serving then, right?'

'i was thinking the same thing, my sweet.'

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to write more trash. hope you heathens enjoyed it.
> 
>  
> 
> also sorry i never reply to comments or anything i don't check this that often and i get like nervous lol. but know i appreciate every comment and kudos!! thankyou!!


End file.
